


Double Tap to Release

by spideysmjs



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Beginnings of a relationship, Dorks!!!!, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideysmjs/pseuds/spideysmjs
Summary: “What if I tried it on?” MJ breaks the silence, her suggestion immediately causing Peter to turn from his desk and face her.“Wh-what?” he laughs with a bit of caution to it, eyes slightly wide. “You want to wear my suit? Why?”“Why not?”MJ tries on the Spider-Man suit.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 30
Kudos: 187





	Double Tap to Release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lgbtspidey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtspidey/gifts).



> Answering a prompt: "mj tries on the spidey suit and peter is Not Okay bc she looks so good" 
> 
> Also, gifted this to @lgbtspidey bc she just posted a divergent au! Go check it out <3
> 
> Happy reading!

Thunder claps through the dark and grey New York sky, lightning striking in the distance. 

Peter makes an overused joke about Thor, and MJ rates it a 4.5/10 because of its lack of originality. MJ still laughs despite her rating, and the sweet sound of her chuckle makes Peter feel like sunshine even on a particularly rainy day. 

They had been planning their Saturday picnic date for a week now, anticipating packing heaps of sandwiches and antipasto salad in a basket to grub on in Central Park. MJ was going to bring her sketchbook, and Peter was going to just… well, watch MJ. 

But the moment she arrives at the fifth floor of Peter’s apartment building, drops of rain began to dress the cement in a glossy coat of water only increasing by the minute. As a consolation, the two of them lay their picnic blanket in the middle of Peter’s cozy living room and start discussing what to watch as they continue their date indoors. 

“Actually this is a lot better,” MJ bites a piece of her celery dipped in peanut butter. “You’re behind on _My Hero Academia_ anyway.” 

“How is it that you got ahead of me when I introduced you to the show?” he pushes out his bottom lip to sport the pout that he knows bothers MJ. She tosses a baby carrot at his face, though Peter catches it without fail.

“Stop looking at me like that you drama queen,” she says. “That’s why we’re catching up.”

“Okay, but put on the dubbed one.” 

“No, we’re watching it with subtitles,” she argues. 

“But that requires extra attention,” Peter whines. “And I like to look at your reactions.” 

She sighs in defeat, though Peter knows he had said something right because MJ attempts to pull back a smile, but fails. 

There’s that sunshine feeling again. In fact, that feeling always courses through Peter whenever he’s around her, and he always wants to find ways to impress her so he can see the grin that only he gets to see.

After a few episodes, they clean up their indoor picnic and move themselves to the couch. It’s an action that makes Peter nervous every time it happens without fail. Every time they decide to watch a movie or do their homework in the living room, the pit of Peter’s stomach twists and turns with the thought of how they’d position themselves on the sofa.

Initially, MJ always put a three inch barrier between their thighs, and Peter, being the gentlemanny gentleman he is, always respects boundaries. A few movie nights later, MJ closed the gap between them, and once she even her hand on his thigh for the entire movie. It took Peter almost until Hans reveals his evil plan to finally intertwine his hand with hers, MJ releasing a bit of air from her nose and smiling.

“Finally, you dork,” she had said. His heart rate doubled. 

Now, clicking the fourth episode of their show, MJ brings up both her legs onto the couch and rests her head on Peter’s thigh, and Peter does his best to control his teenage hormones but sometimes, he really can’t help it, especially when his beautiful girlfriend’s face is so near his–

There’s a jingle of keys, and MJ pulls herself to sit up right just as May walks through the door. 

“Hey May,” Peter greets her, immediately getting up when he sees his aunt struggling with bringing in tote bags full of groceries.

“Hi sweetie,” she gladly hands him the bags and settles inside the apartment. “I can’t believe it started raining on me while I was at the market. I’m glad MJ got us to switch to canvas bags because all the groceries would have fallen out of the bag on my way home.” May hangs her keys on the holder by the door and unzips her coat, eyes lighting up when she sees the girl she’d be talking about. “MJ!” 

“Hi May,” MJ gets up to give her a hug and assist Peter in putting the vegetables away. 

“Is Peter giving you any trouble?” May raises her brows. 

“Always,” she jokes. Peter pouts again, but this time his puppy dog tactic doesn’t work when his two favorite people in the world gang up on him. “But he’s behaving today.” 

May laughs. “Good boy.”

“I’m not a dog!” he frowns.

“Then why do you pout like one?” MJ quips. May snorts and moves to Peter, giving him a great big hug as she ruffles the top of his curls. 

“Sweetie,” she lets Peter go, looking at him with a more serious tone. “Happy said you haven’t reported back to him about updating your web shooters? What’s with that?” 

“Oh, right,” Peter rubs the back of his neck. “I’ve just been busy. I’ll get to it.” 

“You should get that done today. You know you should always work on your tech when you have the chance.” 

To be honest, Peter hasn’t been paying mind to his Spider-Man technology in months. Though he’s been out patrolling on schedule, sitting down in his room and tinkering with his gadgets became a lot harder since he didn’t have his mentor to brainstorm with, his mind always taking him back to the days when he’d stay for hours at the lab with Tony. 

He doesn’t reveal that to anyone, though, not wanting to worry May, MJ, or Ned about his state of mind and always wanting to appear strong in the face of any adversity. Peter’s face, however, must have fallen because as May walks into her room, MJ moves closer to him and pulls him into a tight hug. 

“I always wanted to watch you work on tech,” she comforts him. “Come on, let’s go to your room.” 

Once Peter lays out all the materials Happy had sent last week, he grabs the instructions that label each part. It’s straightforward, and it’s something Peter has no trouble doing, but he’d rather be spending his rainy Saturday completely focused on MJ like he had planned and not working on the Spider-Man stuff he’d procrastinated on because he knows MJ would rather do something that she finds cool. 

“You just click the little spider thing and it just… _fits_?” MJ asks as she’s plopped on Peter’s bed watching him do his work as she promised.

“Yeah,” Peter says, screwing in bolts with a concentrated face, not removing his eyes from the task at hand. 

“So, hypothetically speaking, it can adapt to anyone’s body type then?” 

Peter ponders for a bit, knowing that from the times he’s spent updating his suit, he never really gave it much thought. “I don’t know, actually.” 

“You said Ned tried it before, though, right?” MJ asks, a part of Peter’s stomach filling with butterflies because his girlfriend has the best memory ever and always remembers every little detail about him. 

“Just the mask,” he answers. “Why?”

Other than the sound of rain pouring down on the streets, an air of stillness falls around them. Peter continues to tinker with his web shooters while MJ’s on his bed. Peter feels guilty about having procrastinated on his work because now he can’t focus on his girlfriend. 

“What if I tried it on?” MJ breaks the silence, her suggestion immediately causing Peter to turn from his desk and face her. 

“Wh-what?” he laughs with a bit of caution to it, eyes slightly wide. “You want to wear my suit? Why?”

“Why not?”

“I thought you weren’t that big of a Spider-Man enthusiast,” he says, recalling the times MJ would shrug when Peter would pepper in fun facts about his strength or agility. He knows she’s thoroughly unimpressed with the whole superhero thing. 

“I never said that,” she defends herself. “And why wouldn’t I be? He’s my boyfriend.” 

“I’m gonna have to talk to him then because the last thing I knew was that I’m your boyfriend,” he jokes. 

“Shut up, dork,” she laughs while she gets up from the bed, throwing her arms around Peter from behind him, the back of his head pressed against her chest. “So what do you say? Can I try it on?” 

“Go for it, MJ,” he almost has no time to complete his sentence because she’s grabbed the suit and bolted for the bathroom down the hall. He chuckles at the thought of MJ in the Spider-Man suit, knowing she’d probably look a bit odd wearing something only he ever wears. 

But, _god,_ when Michelle Jones returns to his room in complete uniform (minus the mask), Peter’s jaw drops automatically at the sight of her in red and black. The skin-tight material hugs her waist and accentuates her long, slender legs. He gazes at her from head to toe repeatedly, unable to form any coherent words that sound appropriate. 

“It fits,” she says. 

“Hell yeah it does,” he returns, hand covering his mouth after uncontrollably reacting the way he does. The tip of his ears turn red from the embarrassing comment, but MJ only laughs and walks closer to his desk. She finds a space with no technology sprawled out and sits on the edge of his workspace. 

“I think I look a lot better than you in this,” MJ states. “I should be Spider-Man.” 

“I 100% agree, Em.” 

“Should I keep the suit?”

“Yup. Take all my gadgets, too.” 

She laughs, bringing her hand to Peter’s cheek and caressing his cheekbone. The texture of the gloves feel weird on his skin, but knowing the touch is coming from MJ, it’s comforting. 

“Are you almost done with your web shooters?”

“Yeah,” he finishes screwing on the last part. “Do you want to try them on, too?” 

“Teach me how to use them.”

“Really?” he perks up, watching her for the billionth time within the five minutes she’s come back from the restroom wearing his suit. She looks so perfect, sitting with one leg hooked over the other at the end of his desk, Peter wanting to just throw everything to the ground like they do in movies and start kissing her on the spot. 

He controls himself, though. 

“Yeah,” MJ lifts herself from the desk and paces around Peter’s room, hand rubbing her chin like she’s in deep thought. “I realize the only way I’ll be invested in your Spider-Man stuff is if I know how everything works.” 

“Sure!” In his excitement, Peter grabs his newly upgraded web shooters and stands up, walking towards her before he clasps the shooters on both of her wrists. “Here, I’ll show you how to use them out the window. My room faces the back alley, so no one can see you practice.” 

He feels, as cliche as it sounds, butterflies swarming in his stomach from the way MJ shows interest in his other life. She continues to ask questions about his suit while he props open the window, not even minding the little droplets of rain making its way into his room. 

The window’s big enough for both of them to stand side by side, but Peter wraps one arm around MJ’s waist, holding her close as he uses his free hands to point to the buttons of his web shooter. 

“This button empties out the web fluid cartridge when there’s no more, and this is the button that you use to shoot webs.” 

“I see,” she responds, though Peter can feel her eyes on him and not the buttons he’d just described. His face is burning knowing that she’s looking intently at him explaining his suit, more nervous than ever. 

“You click once to shoot the web, and twice to release it. You know, in case you want to shoot another.” 

“Cool,” she says. “Can I try it?” 

“Go for it. Try aiming it to that wall across.” 

MJ listens, clicking the button and seeing the fluid shoot from her wrist to the wall across his window. 

“Nice aim,” he says. “You’re gonna give me a run for my money.” 

She looks at him and smirks. “Face it, tiger. I just hit the jackpot.” 

Her deep brown eyes look into his soul, Peter’s chest tightening at the way her voice sounds sultry when she speaks. His eyes move from her eyes to her lips, MJ’s face inching closer towards him to press a soft kiss on his lips. 

They kiss again. And again. 

Once more until his tongue finds its way into her mouth and his hands tighten around her waist. Their kisses become wetter and needier, Peter’s hands moving from the small of her back down to a place he hasn’t yet touched, but before he makes his way to her butt, MJ’s sudden movement sends both of them out of the window, MJ screaming as Peter holds her tight with both arms now. 

His feet land against the wall she’d shot the web at, saving MJ from slamming against it. They hang from the webs, MJ using all of her strength to hold the both of them up, relying on the stickiness of the web to prevent them from falling. 

“Holy shit, what do I do?” she panics, trying her best not to move around. Peter can’t help but laugh, his stomach hurting from the ridiculous situation they found themselves in. “Stop laughing, Parker, I’m freaking out!” 

“We’re fine, MJ. The webs are strong,” he says, looking at the ground and seeing how close they are from it. He jumps off of MJ knowing, taking the extra weight off her so she struggles less from gripping the rope. 

She dangles from one arm now, twisting around. “What do I do?!"

“You gotta double tap to release the web. I can catch you.” 

“I am _not_ going to drop down from here,” she says. 

“Trust me, MJ.”

“I trust you, but I don’t trust myself,” she stays swinging around. Peter watches her look at her other wrist, pointing to the general direction from where the other web is pasted onto the wall. She releases another shot of the web, and it sends her flying up again, screaming curse words as her legs fly first. 

Peter’s eyes are wide, but they relax when he sees MJ use her footing to guard her from hitting her entire body, just like Peter had done moments ago. She’s a quick learner. 

He sees her sling her feet around the webs, now hanging upside down soaking wet from the rainfall. She takes her time with moving lower until she’s eye level with Peter. 

“I am _never_ using your suit ever again,” she states. His arms are crossed, a cool look on his face, prideful that he knows his suit better than anyone else. “Wipe that grin off your face.” 

He tucks his lips inward, preventing himself from laughing. “You look cute upside down.” 

“You’re not too shabby yourself,” she winks. 

“I can’t believe my web shooters interrupted our kissing,” he says. 

“You should put a warning sign on these.”

“Yeah?”

“Yup: don’t use while kissing girlfriend,” she states. He smiles at his girlfriend, so beautiful and badass hanging upside down in his suit and using his web shooters. The sight of her makes him melt in the freezing rain. 

He caresses her face with his hand, her eyes softening at his touch, MJ no longer in panic mode. He leans in, pressing their lips together. The kiss is softer and sweeter than before they were sent out the window, their tongues moving in slow motion with one another as the rain pours down on them. 

Once Peter lets go, they share another glance, exchanging a look of – Peter dares to say – _love._ But he doesn’t say it out loud, knowing they’ve had a long day of experiencing firsts and not wanting to overwhelm her. 

“I’m dizzy.”

“Aw, my kisses make you dizzy?” he teases.

“No, loser, I’m still upside down.” 

“Oh, right right.” He shuffles around until he moves into the right position to catch her. “Double tap to release.” 

This time MJ listens and the webs detach from her wrists, Peter catching her safely. 

“I’m never doing that again,” she releases herself from his arms and plants her feet firmly on the ground – twice for good measure. 

“Okay,” he says. “But can we kiss some more?”

She rolls her eyes playfully. “Yes, Spider-Man.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to keep the other prompt a secret, 
> 
> "petermj upside down rain kiss yup" 
> 
> Thanks for suggesting! 
> 
> @sspideysmj on Twitter :)


End file.
